


[podfic] Old Metal (Blood, Memory, and Rubber Ducks)

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: Rubber Duck!Verse [2]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Crossover, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Sexual Fantasy, Telepathy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Erik is a vampire. <s>Sookie</s> Charles is a telepath. Any questions?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Old Metal (Blood, Memory, and Rubber Ducks)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Metal (Blood, Memory, and Rubber Ducks)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5977) by pprfaith. 



 

 **** **Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)    
** **Warnings:** Vampires, violence, not-actually-sex, sort-of-slash, allusions to bloodplay, crack, rubber ducks, _crack_ and _vampires_

 **Length:** 01:09:32  
 ****

 **** **  
Download link:** This podfic is available as a direct-download zipped mp3 file [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Old%20Metal.zip) (thank you, paraka, for hosting!)

 

Additionally, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has made a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this entire series so far - Old Metal and Deep Sea \- which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?gap8oj139o3ploy).

 


End file.
